The winner takes it all
by Laguna Sue
Summary: songfic de una pequeña conversación entre Hinamori Momo y Hitsugaya Toshiro 99.9% Hitsukarin


Hola, yo de nuevo con un pequeño Songfic de mi cancion favorita de ABBA

a pesar de no salir Karin, es un fic Hitsukarin

los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo

* * *

"THE WINNER TAKES IT AL"

\- ABBA -

Estaba sentada en la entrada del escuadrón número cinco, había sido un día difícil, al llegar se topó con su capitán, Hirako Shinji, trato de animarla pero ella prefería estar sola

\- Hinamori, necesito hablar contigo – una voz la saco de sus pensamiento… la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos

 _I don't want to talk_

 _About things we've gone through_

 _Though it's hurting me_

 _Now it's history_

\- prefiero no hablar de eso Shiro-chan – dijo una vez que vio como el chico se sentó a su lado

\- ya te he dicho que prefiero que me llames capitán Hitsugaya, o en su defecto por mi nombre completo – hablo el capitán de la decima

\- así te llama ella – su semblante ensombreció

 _I've played all my cards_

 _And that's what you've done too_

 _Nothing more to say_

 _No more ace to play_

Hace unas semanas Hinamori Momo había hablado con el capitán sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, le dijo que le diera una oportunidad a formar una relación con ella.

\- lo intente Hinamori, de verdad

\- lo se capitán… lo se

 _The winner takes it all_

 _The loser's standing small_

 _Beside the victory_

 _That's her destiny_

\- no puedo obligarte a sentir lo que no sientes por mi

\- te quiero… pero eres como mi hermana Hinamori – esa palabra de nuevo… no quería volver a oírla

\- ese es el problema, yo no quiero serlo

 _I was in your arms_

 _Thinking I belonged there_

 _I figured it made sense_

 _Building me a fence_

Comenzaba a atardecer en el seireitei, los cielos comenzaron a pintarse de un leve naranja, momo observe la vista con nostalgia en los ojos

\- recuerdas todas esas tardes viendo el atardecer

\- si

\- pensé que habría muchas mas

\- Hinamori… yo

\- ya se, prefieres no hablar de eso

 _Building me a home_

 _Thinking I'd be strong there_

 _But I was a fool_

 _Playing by the rules_

\- pensé que al estar tanto tiempo juntos, podría suceder algo mas

\- sabes que lo intente después de…

\- después de que dije que te amaba?

\- supuse que tal vez sentía lo mismo

Toshiro confundió un cariño fraternal con amor, pero lo descubrió cuando ya había lastimado a su mejor amiga

 _The gods may throw a dice_

 _Their minds as cold as ice_

 _And someone way down here_

 _Loses someone dear_

\- te perderé después de esto Shiro-chan?

\- siempre estaré a tu lado Momo

Momo sintió como si los dioses hicieran todo esto para herirla, como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal y tuviera que pagar por ello, poner lo que más amaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

\- es una cruel broma que alguien me ha jugado

\- ..

\- tenerte a mi lado solo como un amigo

 _The winner takes it all_

 _The loser has to fall_

 _It's simple and it's plain_

 _Why should I complain?_

Hinamori se levantó del lugar y camino fuera del edificio del quinto escuadrón seguida por Toshiro

\- no hay nada más que hacer

\- …

\- he perdido

La vio, estaba afuera esperándolo… la chica pareció darse cuenta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al escuadrón diez

 _But tell me_

 _Does she kiss like I used to kiss you?_

 _Does it feel the same_

 _When she calls your name?_

\- eres feliz? – volteo a verlo después de que la pelinegra dejo el lugar

\- mucho

Salto a un tejado cercano y se sentó… la luna comenzaba a billar intensamente sobre el cielo

\- nunca le dijiste nada cuando te llamaba por tu nombre – dijo una vez que el albino llego a su lado

\- no – se sentó junto a su amiga

\- incluso el primer día según se

\- sentí como si así debiera ser

\- jaja fue amor a primera vista entonces – sonrió de manera casi imperceptible

 _Somewhere deep inside_

 _You must know I miss you_

 _But what can I say_

 _Rules must be obeyed_

\- así debe ser entonces - suspiro

\- supongo – contesto con la mirada triste el albino

\- echaré de menos los paseos contigo

\- aún podemos salir a veces, como amigos

\- no creo que sea correcto

 _The judges will decide_

 _The likes of me abide_

 _Spectators of the show_

 _Always staying low_

\- solo espero que ella te quiera más que yo – trato de bromear

\- ella me ha demostrado de más de una forma que me ama

\- …

\- lo siento, no debí…

Todos sabían que desde que el capitán del décimo escuadrón había conocido a Karin Kurosaki algo había sucedido entre ellos, cada que el Hitsugaya iba al mundo humano pasaba tiempo con ella, jugaba soccer con su equipo y hasta permitía que lo llamara por su nombre, cosa que no hacía con nadie más… eso días se le veía inmensamente feliz.

Pero ella nunca quiso aceptar que Toshiro sintiera algo más que una amistad por aquella chica humana.

Todo cambio cuando ella se hizo shinigami una semana atrás

El dejo de prestar atención a todo para centrarse en la azabache incluso pidió personalmente que fuera integrada a su escuadrón como tercera al mando y justo ese día ella los encontró besándose

 _The game is on again_

 _A lover or a friend_

 _A big thing or a small_

 _The winner takes it all_

\- aún podemos ser amigos – amigos, como si eso fuera a solucionar todo

\- claro

\- siempre te veré como mi mejor amiga

\- gracias

 _I don't want to talk_

 _If it makes you feel sad_

 _And I understand_

 _You've come to shake my hand_

\- no tienes por qué sentirte mal por mi capitán

\- quería hablar contigo para aclarar las cosas, sé que no fue justo para ti

\- yo entiendo todo, no tienes que hablar si no quieres

\- gracias Hinamori

 _I apologize_

 _If it makes you feel bad_

 _Seeing me so tense_

 _No self-confidence_

\- tengo que irme

\- lo sé, te está esperando

\- si – se levantó dispuesto a irse

\- siempre estaré para ti Shiro-chan

\- es… - suspiro y sonrió

\- lo sé, capitán

\- nos vemos después Hinamori

\- adiós, capitán Hitsugaya

 _But you see... the winner takes it all_

 _The winner takes it all_

* * *

gracias por leer

se aceptan criticas constructivas, comentarios y sugerencias


End file.
